User talk:One Singular Sensation
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seddie082997 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alica123 (Talk) 12:24, October 27, 2011 To be promoted http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/Nomination_Blog:_Best_Long_Episode Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 13:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) FYI, all the nomination blogs and the fanart/ fanfiction posts will be in here: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Candycoateddoom/iCarly_Wiki_Awards_-_Nomination_Blogs_Archive Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 21:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. You should enter too. Your profile looks nice. Contest starts on December 1st, right? Well that gives time to add some things. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 16:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Candy Cane making I noticed the schedule has two empty days, and my friend "The Christmas Reindeer" wanted to make a christmas blog. So I am the co-host of it :P Click teh blog! Christmas Fairy 03:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Naughty or Nice I would like to move it to Sunday the 18th. Is that OK? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Halloween) 18:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Secret Santa Hello. I have your Secret Santa gift. I'm not the best editor, but I hope you enjoy it :) [[User:Secret Santa| Ho ho ho!]] Merry Christmas 00:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Soooooooooo bored that you forgot to sign your message. :P Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 15:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I didn't realise that was so much work ;) You could've also typed for tildes ;o Anyway, I can't right now, have some stuff to do, I will later tho. Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 15:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Chizz Weekly What you like to write about/do? Over the weekend, I'll try to ask all the writers to confirm whether they still want to be a part of the newsletter. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Maybe. I still have to check with her to make sure she is quitting the job. (She could still do the interviews on chat and then e-mail them to me) If you ever see her on chat, can you please ask her for me? Thanks. If she says no, then I guess you got the job. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 22:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Secret Santa Thank you soo much. :D I shall use those gifs for my profile. BTW what ever happened to the Christmas pagent. Weren't we supposed to campaign after the first round? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 19:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I noticed that Friday was empty on your Wiki Christmas agenda so I was wondering if I could do a Christmas-themed internet game if I can get Cherry's permission. (I'm not sure if you no what that is so a while back SCherry08 created this cyber scavenger hunt called an "Internet Game" which a lot of people liked) [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC)